


I'm a big fan!

by LeviMyChild



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Erens in college, Fanboy Eren, M/M, Ymir/Krista - Freeform, Youtuber AU, bc I legit cannot write smut, bott?, but yay ereri!, hardcore levi, jean kirshtein - Freeform, krista - Freeform, levi does trick stunts, marco botd, probably making out and stuff, sorry the chapters are short, ymir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMyChild/pseuds/LeviMyChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa runs a beauty blogging channel Eren secretly watches, but after she shouts out her cousin, Levi, or HumanitysStrongest, Eren falls in love. He does trick stunts, skating tricks, BMX stuff, so when they have a big meetup, Eren, obviously goes with a VIP ticket to the after party, he meets Levi, and he's honestly, kind of a dick, but a cute dick, and all mushy in the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a big fan!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is probably gonna be a multi chapter but idk. Anyways, enjoy ereri goodness!!!

"Hey guys! Today is a fancy, out in the town makeup look!" Eren sat staring at his computer screen, alone in his room, as a twenty two year old guy, this is weird. "Before we get started, just to let you guys know, my cousin Levi has a channel! He just started so check it out, here! Or at the link in the description!

Eren clicked the down tab, and tapped in the link, a YouTube page, 'humanitysStrongest' came up. I opened up his first video.

"Hey what's up soldiers, today we're doing park-our. At a park... That sounded funnier in my head."

He already had Eren intruiged and giggling so he watched onwards. Not only that but this 'Levi' guy was hot. He was currently shirtless with a, twelve pack? Oh my god this dude was ripped! The video cut to him doing backflips, turns midair and back layouts off of slides swing sets and monkey bars. I immediately hit the subscribe button, vowing to never miss a video, oh no, I'm already in too deep. I have to admit I watched all of his videos until about three in the morning. 

"Eren! Wake up!" My college roommate, Ymir, was sitting on me, her feet in my face. "What the fuck Ymir, what do you want?" She grinned at me, "Hi." I groaned in frustration at rolled over till she fell off of me.She giggled and rolled around in the floor. "Ymir what are you drinking Jesus Christ!" She thrust her hands into my shitty bed, "Love Jaeger, high on love!" I hopped out of bed and over Ymir, "get out, please I need to change." She giggled her way out off my room eventually, and I got changed. A loose fitting black sweater and bright blue skinny jeans would do the trick. I didn't have class until later so I headed down to the coffe shop in ninth street, Titan coffee cafe, to visit Armin, my best friend. Now not only because I like makeup, believe it or not, I knew Mikasa in high school, yea she was the popular but brooding kid the could deck a kid with her pinky finger who everyone wanted to meet or fuck, I was the nerdy, weird kid who wanted to fight everything. What a charmer. She beat up this bully once for me, that was nice, and one time while she was drunk stupid I held her hair while she puked her guts out and listened to her giggle and talk about the inevitability of death, she most likely doesn't remember it, I only do because I didn't drink a drop that night. Good times amiright? I arrived at Titan coffee cafe soon enough And found Armin tending the counter, "cappuccino please, two shots of espresso and extra cream." Armin looked at me and rolled his eyes as he crabbed a venti cup and scolded me. "You're just begging for heart disease aren't you." I grinned, "I guess so" I grabbed the cup and sat down, Armin in front of me, "So did you see Mikasa's new video?" I smiled, Armin and I both liked to indulge in beauty videos. "Yeah! Did you check out Levi-" His face lit up. "YES!" We fanboys until Armin had to get back to work. Ah yes, damn it feels good to be a fanboy. Especially the Fanboy of a totally ripped twenty five year old male who is just your type.


End file.
